Chasing You
by RyugaFangirlX
Summary: 'You know how much I hate you right now,don't you',she glared at him only to receive a chuckle in return. He smiled,that usual grin on his face 'No you don't . You love me',he said whispering to her,he was telling the damn truth and they both knew it.RyuKaru


''Good night Director'',Hikaru said to Ryo as she existed the WBBA building. Sighing ,she started to walk slowly towards her house. Man ,today it was like work didn't want to stop,she spent all day working on some kind of sheets which had written the many names of the bladers around the town. Then again,she did choose that jop,didn't she? Yes,but a certain someone was the cause she had to face all that useless crap every day and that someone will somehow pay. She gritted her teeth with anger and hatred burning inside her._Someday Ryuga,someday.._

It was his fault she gave up beyblading,an activity which she loved so much. It was his fault she started working in WBBA. It was his fault,whenever she saw that face of his she would scream like a baby. But not anymore,that Hikaru he and everyone else knew has changed,has grown stronger,has become a different Hikaru. She barley joked anymore or enjoyed life,friends_ Heh,friends_._ ,_she chuckled. Gingka and Madoka have started dating two months ago,the bey-fixer was too shy to confess so the gang left it to Gingka,which was a very bad idea.

Thanks to Kyoya and Hikaru,that cute dumbass actually did it,if they hadn't helped,oh Hikaru didn't even want to imagine what would happen. Speaking about Kyoya,he too managed to build his love life,the how was unknown to anyone,seeing as Kyoya was the mysterious and I-keep-all-the-shit-to-myself type. His beloved boyfriend was Nile,the hot as hell blader who everyone wanted to marry,especially Striker's owner,the famous Masamune Kadoya. Those three had been gay since forever,Hikaru commented smiling,it's even a love triangle between them and the whole gang knew Kyoya would win;not a serious doubt about it because Nile does like the King of Beasts,they were lovers after all.

It was always damn funny how Kyoya and Masamune fought non-stop over Nile,even Hikaru would chuckle at times obviously enjoying their baby-like attitude. Well ,not so childish, maybe. Kyoya did beat the crap out of him several times but he just wouldn't stop, ever. Perhaps ,they must find him a new girlfriend or something,oh wait a boyfriend . Nobody really cared for the fact that they weren't straight,love is love and it's their life anyway so who gives a shit? Apparently,Hikaru didn't,she was even happy for them like any other friend would be.

In the other hand,she wasn't interested in a relationship with someone,at least that's what she liked to think. Madoka Amano,who after the whole Nemesis thing became her best friend,was trying to pair her with a man but unfortunately ,Hikaru would just turn away and leave, leaving all those boys without any hope. They sent her love cards,lovely flowers which had balloons inside,chocolates and ''Marry me beautiful '' letters but no,she simply ignored all that and threw them without any guilty to the bin.

The old Aquarius user got annoyed to the point where one day she even killed one poor guy,who was known as the Mega-Hikaru-Stalker. Good thing,she _almost_ killed him because he was still alive and breathing,swearing on his life that he won't stalk her and run like a crazy fanboy after her anymore every fucking daylight. She laughed softly,memories of that boy's face running in her head. He would almost pee in his pants if Gingka hadn't showed that moment,helping him out. Boys just weren't Hikaru's thing as Kyoya and Gingka often would say like the morons they sometimes were.

However,she didn't seem to bother or care,all she wanted in her life was to take revenge. Of course she knew,revenge won't settle anything but just make things worse,taking revenge from someone wasn't right,not in the slightest. They told her,it wasn't like it will solve anything and besides,the Dragon Emperor had somewhat became their friend,but just not hers._Not gonna happen_.He tried to apologize for his actions back there,he even said sorry,to Hikaru of all people. Why would the great Ryuga apologize? The gang would stare with shocked faces,wondering if this was the real Ryuga,or they had to be dreaming. Hikaru ignored him,not giving a single glance at him and in the end the white-haired teen gave up for his sake. He had better things to do anyway,than begging a girl and so she didn't hear from him in months. Nobody actually did,it's like he vanished from the world or something like that.

''Hey Hikaru'',she was sitting in the park thinking all these things until her eyes jerked up not believing what was standing in front of her the Dragon Emperor himself and god..was he sexy? Hold on! What? She slapped herself hard,around the cheek and he stared at her.

''R-Ryuga?'',she gasped under her breath. He chuckled sexily and sat with her on the bench.'' What's up? Long time no see'',he said, his tone not as serious as it used to be and he was ugh blushing? Hikaru would be lying if she said it wasn't cute. Wait,Ryuga? Cute? CUTE? What the? This is Ryuga we are speaking about,there's no way in the whole eternity he could be cute,or is there? This was really confusing,why would he suddenly blush in the middle of a chat with her?

''None of your business'',she replied,coming back to the unbelievable reality. Ryuga looked hurt by her words which was not his-on-list thing. She stood up,ready to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist.''Aww come on''

''You know how much I hate you right now,don't you?'',she glared at him only to receive a chuckle in return. He smiled,that usual grin on his face ''No you don't . You love me'',he said whispering to her,he was telling the damn truth and they both knew it. But how? How does he know? Even so,why would he give a damn? No wonder Madoka was acting rather nervous this morning,she told him! She fucking told him.

She sighed''What is it that you want from me?''

''Let's go on a date Hiki'',he said.

''No!''

''Let's have sex then''

She face palmed ''No! I don't want to have sex with someone like you''

'' Why not? Chicks beg to have sex with someone like me,love'',that was true.

''Seriously, with how many did you sleep with?''

''err..I think 70 girls?'',whoa? Is he damn serious?

''You think? _Think?_ Do you really do that,Ryuga?You damn pervert! All you ever think about 24 hours is sex,sex and sex.''

''Well,you should enjoy life while you still can. In other words,when you're a teenager'',he smirked.

She sweet dropped.''You make me sick''

''Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are,Hiki?''

''Did I ever tell you how stupid you are?''

''Don't make this too hard for me. You know you want me, babe. Even Hagane's girlfriend couldn't resist the hots in me''

Her eyes widen in shock ''You don't mean..'',she couldn't believe it,Madoka did say to her she spent one night with the Dragon Emperor but Hikaru thought she was just joking around. Turns out,she was telling the truth all along.

''Yes,you guessed damn right. She cheated on him with me but Hagane doesn't need to know about it.''

''You..you monster! What if I decide to tell Gingka?''

''Oh,you won't do that,Hiki because we don't want that cute couple to break up now,do we?'',he said sarcastically.

''I-I..'',she was speechless,he got her,that bastard actually got her.''Alright'',she finally said although she will feel guilty in her whole life.

'' Good.I can make you feel the best night in your whole life babe''

She sighed,feeling tired. Does he even listen to her? Better give him what he wants so that he will just leave her the hell alone. In a minute she found herself in his arms,kissing him passionately. Damn,he was a pretty good kisser,maybe this night will be her best indeed.._Maybe_,she thought happily,no longer caring about that stupid revenge she planned on doing earlier. She loved him,it was late to realize though. And so they went to do things,you know what *wink*

_The End._


End file.
